


В поисках истины

by wilwarin575



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все мы помним, где надо искать истину. Знать бы ещё, что делать, когда её найдёшь.</p><p>ST XI</p>
            </blockquote>





	В поисках истины

Вечером, после вахты, традиционная компания неожиданно пополнилась Чеховым. Кинсер даже выудил ему из репликатора водку, хотя сам чах над морковным соком. Выпивка и Кинсер не уживались, но земную морковь он уважал. 

Скотти ласково приобнимал двумя пальцами стакан с виски. Себе Маккой хотел сделать джулеп, подумал и обошёлся бурбоном. Чехов добавлял национально-алкогольному клише последний штрих. Восемнадцать ему исполнилось только месяц назад, и Маккой решительно не одобрял стопку, налитую до краёв, в его руке. Однако Чехов первым делом спросил: «А саурианского бренди нету?», так что водка стала компромиссом.

– Ты закусывай, – Скотти двинул к Чехову блюдце с мясной нарезкой. – Сам программировал, от натурального не отличишь.

Чехов махом опрокинул стопку и зажевал, кривясь. 

– Так чего стряслось? – мягко поинтересовался Скотти. Маккой чувствовал, что не нужен здесь, только мешает задушевной беседе. Рядом с мальчишкой ему делалось неловко.

– Ира меня бросила, – ответил Чехов и шмыгнул носом. Протянул Кинсеру пустую стопку, приправив жест молящим взглядом. Кинсер стопку не взял, неловко слез со стула и отправился к репликатору, а вернулся с полным стеклянным кувшином. Длинное прозрачное горлышко запотело.

– О, графин пойдёт, спасибо, – принял его Чехов.

– Так, – не сдержался Маккой, – ну-ка поставь и жуй мясо.

– Доктор прав, – согласился Скотти, – ты лучше расскажи, что за Ира. А я тебе налью, чуть-чуть, одну каплю. – Он виновато посмотрел на Маккоя и незаметно дёрнул плечами, мол, случай особый, пусть мальчик выпьет.

Разобравшись со второй стопкой, Чехов созрел для разговора.

– Мы в школу вместе ходили, жили в одном доме, она такая… красивая и хорошая. На два года меня старше.

Маккой, слушая, прикончил очередной стакан и закусывать не стал.

– Потом начала работать в лабораториях Сан-Франциско, – продолжал Чехов, – а я записался в Академию, боялся, что не примут. Когда поступил, она так радовалась, говорила, что подождёт. Могли бы вместе служить на корабле, она бы… в научный отдел…

Скотти налил ему третью, и Маккой не смог остановить. Тогда подлил и себе, опять – не закусывая.

– Вы бы, доктор, мяска, – с тревогой сказал Скотти.

– Не хочу.

– Он не хочет, – вдруг подхватил Чехов, – и правильно, и я не буду.

– Не вздумай, мальчик, быстро жуй, – приказал Маккой.

– Есть, сэр, – немного протрезвел тот.

Русский акцент Чехова становился тяжелее с каждым глотком. Как и шотландский выговор Скотти, а о своём заплетавшемся языке Маккой и думать не хотел. Кинсер по обыкновению молчал.

– Перед началом миссии я к ней ездил, всё было хорошо. Замечательно, – шумно вздохнул Чехов. – А вчера по видеосвязи она рассказала, что другого нашла. Из лабораторий, какой-то генетик. Ему двадцать семь. И сказала…

Он замолчал. Маккой угрюмо сжимал пустой стакан, Скотти сочувственно кивал, Кинсер подпёр голову кулаками, скорбно внимая.

– И что сказала? – спросил Скотти.

– Не подрос ты ещё, Паша, вот что сказала. А я даже её целовал.

«Даже целовал», закрутилось у Маккоя в голове.

Пока Скотти доказывал парню, что жизнь продолжается, а славных девчонок на «Энтерпрайз» больше, чем во всём Флоте, Маккой бездумно пялился на губы Чехова. Даже целовал. Чёртовы семнадцать лет… Ну, восемнадцать.

Кинсер то ли хрюкнул в подтверждение словам Скотти, то ли многозначительно кашлянул. Маккой тут же уставился в столешницу. 

– Я думал, она меня любит, – горько закончил Чехов.

– Ну-ну, – Скотти опять звякнул графином.

– Она говорила, что… А теперь меня никто не любит.

– Ещё полюбят, Павел, – брякнул Маккой. Сам чуть не поперхнулся и поспешно запил идиотские слова остатками бурбона.

Тут из интеркома донеслось: «Кирк вызывает Скотта». 

– Слушаю, капитан, – немедленно отозвался тот и отпихнул наполовину пустой стакан, будто Кирк мог случайно материализоваться перед ними.

«Скотти, утечка энергии на девятой палубе, двенадцатый отсек. Двое младших инженеров протирают там коленки уже час, а работа всё стоит».

Скотти умчался, и верный Кинсер следовал за ним по пятам.

Маккой тупо перевёл взгляд с пустых стаканов на бутыли, графин, тарелки с закусками – и на Чехова. Чехов хлюпнул носом.

– Кажется, меня подташнивает, – сообщил он доктору, вяло взмахнув рукой. – Я, наверно, пойду…

– В лазарет, – отрезал Маккой. Глупая идея, пить в инженерном. Теперь тащиться до медотсека на заплетающихся ногах, а Чехова к тому же мутит. 

– Да не н-надо, – помотал головой Чехов и сморщился, прижав ладони к ушам. – О-о-ох.

– Что надо, решать будет врач. – С этим Маккой поднялся, качнулся, но устоял без поддержки стола. – Вставай.

– Угу.

– Держись за меня. За руку.

– Я как-то… – Тут Чехов прибавил что-то по-русски, похожее на ругательство и скороговорку одновременно. И как ему ещё удавалось работать языком, надо же, почти без запинок. Мысли Маккоя уплыли на несколько секунд, потом он заставил себя сконцентрироваться.

Чехов ухватился за его рукав, подтянулся, издав недовольный звук. 

– Я встал, – сказал он.

– Я вижу, – фыркнул Маккой.

– М’идём?

– Если сможешь передвигать ноги в одном направлении.

Чехов хихикнул.

– Я оччень постараюсь.

– Сколько стопок влил в тебя Скотти? – бурчал Маккой, когда они шли к лифту. Коридор был пуст, но это не значило, что в любую секунду из-за угла не может вывернуть кто-нибудь из экипажа. С маккоевским везением это оказалась бы старшая медсестра, которая наверняка обожала сплетни и недолюбливала своего начальника.

– Не помню, – ответил Чехов и глянул на него честными пьяными глазами. Чёлка у него растрепалась сильнее, чем обычно, и Маккой, перед тем как вызвать кабину турболифта, смахнул кудряшки с его лба.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Чехов. Его глаза блестели. Маккою потребовалось время, чтобы сообразить, что парень вот-вот заплачет.

– Нет, – беспомощно сказал он Чехову, – нет-нет-нет, сейчас дойдём до лазарета, я вколю тебе отрезвитель…

– Нет! – Чехов вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой.

– Хорошо, – сдался Маккой. – Просто уберём тошноту, и ещё дам кое-что на завтрашнее утро. Поверь, оно пригодится.

Чехов быстро закивал и позеленел. Маккой ускорил шаг.

В лазарете, когда всё было сделано, Чехов растянулся на койке и сонно сказал:

– Вы такой добрый. Вы самый… Спасибо. Вы очень, очень добрый. – Отросшая чёлка опять свесилась, прикрывая один глаз.

Маккой заставил себя отойти от спящего мальчика. Не смотреть, не слушать ровное дыхание и уж совершенно точно не касаться лба под взмокшей чёлкой.

 

*

 

– За Дэниела и Рассела, – Скотти поднял стакан.

Остальные поддержали его молча. Сегодняшнюю высадку не назовут худшей за прошедшие полгода, но двое погибших парней были чуть старше Чехова. Одного Маккой пытался спасти, бился за его жизнь ещё час, пока не подошла Чэпел и не выхватила у него дефибриллятор и гипоспрей. «Объявите время смерти», – потребовала она. – «Пять минут назад». В её глазах было столько сочувствия, что Маккой даже не стал на неё орать. Он просто спустился к Скотти – один из парней, Дэниел, был младшим техником. Тот самый, которого не вытащил Маккой.

– Это я виноват, – убитым голосом сказал Чехов. Он сидел сжавшись в комок и к выпивке почти не притрагивался.

– Павел, ты-то тут при чём? – устало спросил доктор, потиравший ноющие пальцы. Кровь с рук отмылась бесследно, но Маккой её видел, тёмно-ржавые потёки до самых локтей. Виски (из личных запасов Скотти) немного разбавлял опостылевшую иллюзию.

– Я не успел их вытащить. Должен был, но… не успел.

Скорбному Чехову возразил Скотти, начал объяснять про углы, ускорение свободного падения, возможности захвата лучом, а Маккой отхлёбывал из вновь наполненного стакана под осуждающее сопение Кинсера.

– Нет, – не уступал Чехов, – я давно уже просчитывал, после того случая… – Он умолк, опустив голову и добела сжав губы.

– Тогда ты ничем не мог помочь, – пытался доказать Скотти, пока Маккой осмысливал, о каком случае зашла речь.

– Это только моя ошибка! И коммандер так на меня посмотрел, я знаю, он тоже об этом подумал, я ни на что не гожусь…

Вот в чём дело, хмыкнул про себя Маккой. Ушастый начальник служил Чехову идолом и образцом, так что один его упрекающий взгляд значил больше, чем официальный капитанский выговор.

– Поверь мне, парень, – сказал Скотти, – кто-кто, а уж ты сделал всё что мог.

– Недостаточно!

– А вот мы спросим у коммандера.

– Нет, только не у него, не надо!..

– Он тебя ценит, иначе не взялся бы сам учить.

– Он до сих пор не простил мне…

Маккой подался вперёд, чуть не опрокинув шаткий столик.

– Замолчите, энсин, это всё такая чушь, – он грохнул стаканом о покачивающийся стол, – какая разница, кто виноват.

«Может, тот, кто за целый час не сумел сделать ничего толкового, хотя обязан был», – вот что хотел сказать Маккой. Только звуки путались, когда он старался выговорить слово за словом.

– Ого, – Скотти с беспокойством вгляделся доктору в лицо, – не к добру так напиваться. Ему бы в каюту сейчас и прилечь.

– Пойду, – Маккой начал вставать.

– Я отведу вас, – Чехов вскочил как по команде.

Скотти недоверчиво смерил их взглядом.

– Справишься? Давай-ка лучше я, парень…

– Я сам дойду! – Маккой вырывался из рук Чехова, обвивших его вокруг пояса.

– Справлюсь, – ответил Чехов и вжал пальцы Маккою под рёбра. – Мы сами, спасибо, мистер Скотт.

Надо заметить, слово Чехов сдержал, до каюты они добрались без происшествий. Входя внутрь, Маккой попробовал избавиться от сопровождения:

– Теперь я сам.

– Нет уж, – улыбнулся отвратительно трезвый Чехов, – услуга за услугу. Я вас уложу, найду отрезвитель…

– Никакого отрз… отрези…

– Я понял, – вздохнул он, аккуратно сгружая Маккоя на кровать. – Воды?

– Нет.

– Вам помочь раздеться?

В горле Маккоя, и так уже сухом, испарилась последняя влага.

– Хватит, Чехов, – отклонил он невинное предложение. – Иди. Уходи.

– Я только хотел сказать… Вы тоже не виноваты. Ни в чём.

Маккой засмеялся, хрипло и надсадно, заметив, как отшатнулся Чехов. Пусть бежит, мальчишка.

– Это правда! – Убегать тот не спешил. – Вы мне не верите?

Маккой не помнил, чему нужно верить, у него слипались глаза, в голове нарастал гул, и подушка под щекой казалась райским облаком.

– Спокойной ночи, – прошептали рядом, а затем его губы оказались захвачены чужими. Совсем не тот поцелуй, что обещал бы спокойную ночь, но Маккой уже проваливался в душный сон.

 

*

 

– Таких удачных переговоров ещё не было! – проорал Скотти, перекрывая грохочущую музыку.

Маккой качнул головой. Стакан в его руке угрожающе накренился.

– А вы представьте, если бы капитан не справился там, перед старейшинами!

Маккой скривился.

– Капитан молодец, – поддержал звонкий голос, раздавшийся из-за плеча Маккоя.

Тот подпрыгнул, оборачиваясь к Чехову. 

С недавних пор – три недели, по подсчётам доктора, – он старался избегать мальчишки. Все три недели Чехов неотвязно бродил за ним по кораблю, стоило Маккою выйти из медотсека. На трезвую голову разговор у них не клеился.

Терзали воспоминания о настойчивых влажных губах – смутные воспоминания, однако от этого не менее пугающие.

Маккой отхлебнул из стакана, который сжимал в ладони чуть не до хруста.

– Чехов, – сухо сказал он.

– Доктор, – выдавил тот и смутился. А может, сделал вид, что смутился.

На беду Маккоя мимо шла энсин Трэвер с несколькими бокалами на подносе. Вино – или похожая на него субстанция – лилось через края. Чехов ловко подхватил один, напомнив Маккою лягушонка, сцапавшего муху.

– За удачу, – невнятно пробормотал Чехов и опрокинул в себя бокал. Вино потекло из его рта, пачкая подбородок. Побагровев, он кинулся утираться рукавом.

– Лучше закусывай, – вяло посоветовал Маккой. Красноватая струйка, миг назад бежавшая из уголка сжатых губ, бесповоротно завладела его вниманием.

– Давайте вместе, – непонятно сказал Чехов.

Маккой уставился на него.

Чехов уточнил:

– Выпьем? – И, словно заправский фокусник, извлёк откуда-то из-за спины второй бокал, теперь с ядовито-зелёным содержимым. Закусывать он явно не намеревался. 

– Вместе? – спросил Маккой.

– На брудершафт.

В разуме Маккоя, истерзанном бессонницей и похмельями, заплясали жуткие картины.

– Чехов, – попробовал он вновь обрести почву, – я ни с кем не пью на брудершафт, а тем более…

Он не закончил, потому что большущие глаза Чехова наводнились слезами. Пока Маккой в ужасе стоял и подбирал необходимые слова, он прикончил зелёную отраву одним глотком и стремительно зашагал к двери.

Тут Маккоя ткнули под левую лопатку.

– Боунс, ты сдурел? – раздался низкий рык прямо возле его уха.

– М-что?..

Джим выглядел чертовски серьёзным. Такой степени суровости не смог бы достичь даже Спок.

– Я молчу, когда ты орёшь на своих медсестёр. Я прощаю, когда ты огрызаешься на Спока, хотя терпение моё и на пределе, учти. Но мальчик чем тебе не угодил?

– Джим, я…

– Запихни свои отговорки знаешь куда? Чехов которую неделю ходит, как побитый триббл.

– Я не…

– Извинись перед ним. Бог знает почему, но твоё мнение для Павла важнее других. Тут ты обошёл даже нашего старпома, ты хоть это знаешь?

Маккой растерянно перевёл взгляд на пол, усыпанный конфетти. Музыка оглушала, басы отдавались в подрёберье, мешая сосредоточиться. Алкоголь, растворённый в крови, делу тоже не способствовал.

– Нет, Боунс, – смилостивился Джим, – я-то тебя люблю, но мы сколько лет знакомы. Не понимаю, что в тебе нашёл Чехов, просто не вздумай отпихивать его, когда он ищет дружбы.

– Да не дружбы он ищет! – взорвался Маккой.

– Извинись! – рявкнул Джим в ответ. – Это приказ! Исполнять немедленно, доктор.

– Есть, сэр.

На ватных ногах он вышел из банкетного зала и побрёл к турболифту. Номер каюты Чехова он знал наизусть.

Оказалось, правда, что Чехов до собственной спальни не добрался. Когда бредущий по седьмой палубе Маккой по наитию заглянул в комнату отдыха, то обнаружил там свернувшегося на диване мальчишку. Тот поднял заплаканные глаза на Маккоя и испуганно охнул. 

Маккой предупредил его отчаянный прыжок, выставив вперёд руки и плавно их опустив, точно загонял в ловушку дикого зверька.

– Павел, – сказал он, пересилив себя.

Чехов насторожился. Шмыгнув носом, он уселся обратно на диван.

Проклиная виски, капитана и себя, Маккой пошёл к нему. Каждый шаг он делал с неимоверным трудом. Трёхчасовая операция давалась и то легче.

– Павел, – снова начал он, – я не хотел тебя обидеть.

– Но вам пришлось, – сипло сказал Чехов.

– Что? – Маккой чувствовал, как едва пойманная логическая цепь опять ускользает прочь.

– Я вёл себя б-безобразно, – сказал Чехов, словно повторяя чьи-то слова, – надоедал вам, лез… И я воспользовался… тогда.

Маккой сглотнул горький ком.

– Чего?

– Я вас поцеловал, – закончил Чехов еле слышно.

Повисло молчание.

Чёрт дёрнул Маккоя дотронуться до макушки Чехова. Он пригладил светлые завитки, а Чехов доверчиво запрокинул голову и глядел на него во все глаза.

– Это ничего, – прошептал Маккой, не доверяя голосу. – Так бывает в твоём возрасте. Всё забудется, найдёшь славную девушку…

Чехов отпихнул его руку.

– Я вас люблю, – буркнул он, сделав ударение на «вас».

«Тебе кажется», – должен был сказать Маккой. Или: «Я старше в два раза, зачем тебе нужны такие игры?»

Вместо этого Чехов, устав от нависшей тишины, схватил его за талию и резко потянул на себя. Они повалились на диван, и неловко вывернувшейся ногой Маккой чуть не снёс шахматный столик.

Он хотел накричать на мальчишку, плюнув на Джимовы приказы и всё прочее, только по лицу Чехова текли слёзы, и он повторял «простите», и обнимал руками и ногами, и слепо целовал его – краешек губ, щека, нос, ухо, – пока Маккой не сдался.

Он не был хорошим, правильным человеком. Возможно, будь он правильным, сейчас жена подавала бы на стол домашнее жаркое, а дочка возилась у него на коленях.

Но Чехову был нужен он, какой есть. По крайней мере, Маккой готов был в это верить.

Он помог справиться с форменными рубашками – вначале своей, потом стянул её с Чехова. Незаблокированная дверь отвлекла его на сотую долю секунды, а затем Чехов, лежавший под ним с разведёнными ногами, толкнулся бёдрами вверх-вниз. И всё вне пределов дивана кануло за горизонт событий.

Просунув руку между их животами, Маккой разобрался с застёжками и молниями. Было жаль тратить драгоценные секунды на то, чтобы хотя бы приспустить брюки.

Издав жалобный звук, Чехов выгнул спину и вжался в него. Кажется, Маккой просил его не спешить, потому что зубья молнии царапали нежную плоть, ткань натирала и пальцы сжимали то слишком сильно, то недостаточно.

– Павел, – задыхался он, – стой, я не могу…

Чехов, кончая, беззвучно открыл рот и сдавил его ногами до боли.

Маккой представил, как мог бы войти в это податливое, отдавшееся ему тело и ощутить тепло, давно и прочно забытое. Он никак не мог сделать вдох и избавиться от танцующих и множащихся перед глазами чёрных мушек. Воздух, казалось, раскалился. Глазам стало невыносимо жарко.

– Я всё время хотел вас напоить, после того раза, – шёпотом откровенничал Чехов, и этот шёпот резал его слух. – Только чтобы вы не отключились, как тогда.

Маккой ещё успел подумать, может ли он умереть от удушья прямо сейчас, и как раз в этот момент Чехов вывернулся из-под него.

– Давайте я ртом, – сказал он, утыкаясь Маккою в пах.

Вполне может быть, что Маккой выплеснулся сразу после этой фразы, не дождавшись касания языка. Не дав ему опомниться, Чехов обхватил член губами и проглотил каждую каплю.

– Вы так кричали, – сказал он позже. – Вам понравилось?

Маккой, на животе которого тот пристроился, неопределённо промычал в ответ. На возмущение сил не оставалось. После того, как Чехов заблокировал-таки дверь, можно было чуть расслабиться.

– Это же не только потому, что вы пили?

Мозг Маккоя отказался обрабатывать вопрос.

– Ччт'?

– Завтра всё будет так же? Так же хорошо?

Сопротивляясь сонной западне, Маккой обдумал высказывание о том, что на данный момент всё «хорошо».

– Надеюсь.

– Я вас не отпущу.

Маккой потрепал его по загривку.

– Это угроза?

– Не знаю. Не собираюсь отпускать, – Чехов пожал плечами.

– Даже если мне для этого придётся всё время пить?

– Вы меня больше не испугаете, – предупредил Чехов, хотя лицо его вытянулось. – Если вы можете быть настоящим только тогда, когда пьёте – ну…

«Он уверен, что я – тот я, что с ним сейчас, – настоящий». Хотел бы Маккой для себя такую уверенность.

– Хорошо.

– Что? – встрепенулся Чехов.

– Не отпускай.

– Да?

– Да. И помолчи хоть немного.


End file.
